1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection screen apparatus. The invention likewise relates to a projection apparatus. The invention furthermore relates to a projection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent Application Publication 2013/0010356 A1 describes a display screen and an apparatus interacting therewith. The entire display screen is intended to have vibrations imparted to it by way of the apparatus in such a way that when an image is simultaneously projected onto the display screen, an occurrence of a granularity, which is also often referred to as “speckle,” is suppressed. For example, the entire display screen has vibrations, in particular a resonant oscillation, imparted to it by the emission of sound waves by way of the apparatus.